


Boxing Lessons

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, not quite smut but it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Woah, what's all this?” - he asked smiling. He saw his husband standing there, all sweaty and he immediately had to lick his lips.Or...I saw someone (it was Anna aka the very talented illgetmerope) suggesting that Robert should walk in on a sweaty post-boxing Aaron so... it's short but... this is what I came up with





	Boxing Lessons

Ellis acted weird and Aaron wanted to know the reason. He was fine when they went for a little run, but he was pretty jumpy through that basic box lesson he tried to give him. He was still thinking about it, still in full gear... well actually trying to get rid of it, when Robert walked in.

 

“Woah, what's all this?” - he asked smiling. He saw his husband standing there, all sweaty and he immediately had to lick his lips.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you said you have meetings all day.” - said Aaron not even looking at him. He was busy trying to get out of those gloves.

 

“Sorry, for spoiling your fun.” - laughed Robert. - “George cancelled last minute, and my next client's not up until... 2 pm so... I thought I come home, have lunch together or something... But I see you're a bit occupied.” - he chuckled.

 

“You're so funny, come here and help me!” - said Aaron half annoyed.

 

“Whatever you say, Rocky.”

 

“Stop it you!” - he smiled as Robert took off those gloves finally. - “Ellis was here. He was... proper weird.”

 

“What do ya mean weird? Weird how?”

 

“I don't know... like he was a bit paranoid or summat.”- he shrugged.

 

“Did you try and talk to him?” - asked Robert as he went to the fridge for some juice.

 

“Yeah, but he was busy running out the door.” - sighed Aaron. - “It must be about the stabbing, I find him later.”

 

“Good.” - said Robert as he came back to sit down next to him on the couch. - “So... boxing...” - he said biting his lips. He obviously found this whole scene very arousing... seeing Aaron like this... it had been a while.

 

“Robert I'm filthy, I need a shower.” - answered Aaron ignoring the looks his husband sent to his way. He could read his mind like an open book, he knew exactly what was going on in Robert's head.

 

“That's the point, come on...” - whispered Robert trying to lean in for a kiss. - “You look so hot like that.”

 

“Robert! Come on, let me have a shower first.” - laughed Aaron trying to get away. It was all a game... a game he knew he couldn't play for long. He'd give in sooner rather than later.

 

“Aaron I don't care!”

 

“Well, I do!”

 

“You'd rather go for a shower than to stay here... with me.... when the house is empty for once? Without having to think about what if Liv comes home early? Come on, I know you want to.” - he said with a low voice. Aaron would lie if he said it didn't turn him on. He loved this side of Robert.

 

“What about your shirt? It's gonna get crumpled and sweaty. I know how much you hate that.” - he said and it was all part of the game now. They both knew it.

 

“Why don't you take it off me then?” - he asked as he arched his eyebrow. It was definitely an invitation, and Aaron couldn't say no to that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow I didn't see this coming but... I hope you like it guys


End file.
